


Perfect

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean, Confused Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt; “Oh, gosh, you’ve insulted me! What ever shall I do? I’ll be mentally and emotionally scared for years!”</p><p>Cas and Dean are best friends; Cas is gay, Dean's....not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

“Oh, gosh, you’ve insulted me! What ever shall I do? I’ll be mentally and emotionally scarred for years!”

Dean rolled his eyes and shoved Cas’s shoulder, making the shorter teen stumble a bit, “Shut up, Cas.” Cas laughed and straightened his backpack, “You know I hate when you do that.”

Cas ran a hand through his dark hair, “And you know I hate when you act like you accidentally saying ‘fag’ is going to hurt my feelings. I’m gay, Dean, it’s not a secret or anything.”

“I know you’re gay, Cas, but I shouldn’t have said that word,” Dean mumbled, keeping his eyes on the pavement, “I just feel bad talking about it around my dad because you know how he is and-”

Cas steps in front of Dean and places a hand on the taller boy’s chest, Dean’s eyes meet his and Cas falls in love all over again, “I said, it’s fine, Dean,” he repeats, a little slower so that it actually gets through the boys thick skull, “Okay?”

Dean nods and Cas can’t find it in himself to move his hand away from his best friends warm chest, where he can feel his strong heart beat and the way it flutters when he stares at his lips, “Cas?”

“Hm?” Cas shakes his head and pulls his hand away, clearing his throat and punching Dean’s chest to cover the awkward moment, “What do ya’ say we go and get ice cream and junk before we head to my house?”

Dean smiles, and Cas looks away before he stares again, “Yeah, let’s go…” he says as he goes off on a tangent about how it’s been forever since he’s had junk good, when in reality, Cas knows he’s had plenty. Because maybe Cas stays up and makes extra chocolate chip cookies to bring to school for Dean at lunch every Friday, and maybe it’s just to see that bright-eyed smile as he stuffs his cheeks so full he looks like a chipmunk.

Cas has been in love with Dean since the sixth grade and Cas came out in the eighth. He’d been dreading telling Dean because he already knew Mr. Winchester wasn’t the most gay-friendly man, but when he told Dean, the boy just smiled and thanked him for telling him. Cas figured he already knew.

-

“Captain America and Bucky are totally banging.” 

Cas nearly chokes on his popcorn and turns to see Dean laughing at him, “What?”

Dean shrugs and pops a handful of popcorn in his mouth, “You don’t think so?”

Cas glances back at the screen and then back to his friend whose cheeks have turned pink, “No, I-I definitely think so, just…you do?”

Once again, Dean shrugs, “Yeah?”

Cas just smiles and shakes his head, turning back to the movie and trying not to focus on the feeling of Dean’s thigh pressed to his. The movie ends finishes and after finishing up the popcorn, they go up to Cas’s room and smoke a little, just enough to get a slight buzz. 

Dean’s smiling and talking about how much he loves Captain America, when he stops and looks at Cas, his head cocked in a way that makes Cas just die a little inside.

“He’s hot right? Captain America?”

Cas’s a little too relaxed to really react, but he nods, “Definitely.”

Dean smiles and starts to giggle, flopping down onto the bed next to Cas, their heads hanging off the side of the bed, “I’d totally let him fuck me.”

Cas pauses for a moment and lets that sink in before he turns and locks eyes with Dean, “What?”

“What’s it like?” Dean asks, and they both sit up, a little dizzy at the rush.

“What’s what like?”

Dean licks his lips and hesitates for a moment, “Kissing a guy.”

Cas’s breath hitches and he finds himself looking at Dean’s lips again, “It’s just…amazing.” Cas smiles, laughing a little, “Worth all the shit I get for being gay, that’s for sure.”

Dean smiles a little, and it’s a soft, happy smile that Cas loves seeing on his face, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Cas nods, swallowing and clearing his throat, “Uh, why’d you ask?”

It was Dean’s turn to clear his throat, “Just…you know, it’s, I was just curious.”

Cas moves a little closer and licks his lips, “Do you….Dean do you think…” he swallows and “Don’t get pissed at me,” he says, and Dean’s lip twitches, “but…do you…do you think you like…guys?”

“What? Cas, I’m not gay I-”

“Dean,” Cas interrupts before his friend gets any angrier, “There’s other…you could be bisexual or-”

“Bi-what?”

“It means you like guys and girls…” Cas said, watching Dean’s face for a reaction, and when his face relaxed, Cas continued, “Do you…is that why you…I mean, you did say you wanted Captain America to fuck you,” he laughed a little, trying to ease the tension, “And I know you like girls so….I mean, it’s not a bad thing, Dean.”

Dean looked down at the Star Wars blanket on Cas’s bed, “You kind of ruined my buzz.” he mumbles, and Cas smiles a little when Dean looks back up at him, “So you…I mean, you’re not bisexual, though, right? You’re just-you like guys?”

Cas chuckled this time and nodded, a blush hot on his cheeks, “Yeah, Dean, I only like guys.”

With a nod, Dean gives Cas a small smile, “Thanks, I guess.” Cas nods and silence fills the room.

“Did you, um, is that why you asked what it was like to kiss a guy?”

Dean’s face flushes red he clears his throat, “No, I mean, yeah, I just,” he shakes his head and looks back up at Cas, licking his lips, “It’s really…Looks nice.”

Cas’s heart is pounding and he swears Dean can hear it, “It is.” he swallows, looking down at Dean’s lips, “Did you-did you have anyone in mind? Other than Captain America?”

Dean smiles a little and Cas can't take his eyes of his lips, “Chris Evans isn’t available, huh?” he jokes, and Cas watches his throat work before looking up into his eyes that are suddenly a little closer.

“Promise not to punch me?” Cas whispers, eyes locked on Dean's. 

“Yeah.” Dean breathes, “I promise.”

Cas glances at his lips then back to Dean’s eyes and takes a leap of faith and leans forward to press his lips to his. 

They’re even softer than he had imagined (he’d imagined a lot) and he wants to cry when Dean presses back. Cas reaches up with a trembling hand and places it on the back of his friend's neck, angling his head to kiss him a little harder.

Dean makes a noise in the back of his throat and Cas pulls back, only for Dean to grab him by his shirt and whisper against his mouth, “Don’t stop.”

With a hitch in his breath, Cas goes back to kissing Dean, angling his head and parting his lips, sucking Dean’s plump bottom lip into his mouth and moaning along with Dean. Dean’s hand comes up and slides up his chest, and Cas licks into his mouth. Dean moans and pulls Cas even closer, and sooner than later, Cas finds himself in Dean’s lap, kissing him deeply as the other boy runs his fingers through this hair.

Cas pulls away when he finds himself grinding down onto Dean’s lap, surprised when he finds his friend as hard as he is, “Dean, what are we-”

“Cas,” Dean cuts him off, pulling him close and kissing him again, “I know you-I know you want me.” he says, and Cas blushes, but he’s too strung out to care, so he nods his head, “And I want you, want you so bad.”

Cas lets out a whimper and grinds back down on to Dean, letting the other boy kiss and suck at his neck while his fingers dig into his ass, “Fuck, Dean.” he breathes, feeling like he could come just like this.

Dean pants against his neck and pulls back to help Cas get his shirt off, immediately kissing his smooth, pale chest. His hand's ghost up Cas’s back as his mouth latches onto a nipple. After Dean’s kissed every inch of his body, Cas gets Dean’s shirt off and slides down to do the same, and he’s pleased to find out that Dean’s nipples are just as sensitive, if not more. When he gets to his hips, Dean pulls Cas back up and kisses him again, and Cas moans when Dean hesitantly palms him through his jeans.

“I’ve never, I don’t know how-”

“You’re perfect,” Cas whispers, “Just do what you like.”

Dean swallows and nods, and after a lot more kissing, they both get out of their jeans and boxers. Cas moans at the sight of Dean’s perfect cock, and he cries out when Dean pulls him down and their cocks rub together. Dean’s panting and grinding up hard against Cas, gripping his ass and thrusting. Cas feels like he can’t breathe but he doesn’t want to stop kissing Dean.

“Cas, fuck.” Dean breathes, palming Cas’s smooth ass while he kisses him. 

Cas nips at Dean’s bottom lip and pulls back, looking into his friend's eyes and slowing they’re grinding, he reaches down between the two of them and taking both their cocks in his large hand. Dean’s back arches when their cocks are lined up and Cas watches with rapt amazement at the beautiful boy beneath him.

“You’re perfect, so beautiful,” Cas mumbles, beginning to stroke their cocks together, “Shit.”

Dean’s thrusting with each tug and his eyes shut when Cas’s thumb swirls over their slits. Cas’s balls drag over Dean’s as they move and he can’t help but stroke faster.

Dean’s perfect chest is rising and falling rapidly, and his face is a picture of pleasure; brows pulled together, mouth parted, and Cas wishes he could take a picture. 

It’s his turn to stutter when Dean’s hands find his hips and he flips them over, shocking Cas when he leans down to kiss him hard. Dean takes over and starts stroking their cocks, and Cas comes, unable to hold back as he looks up at Dean’s who's stroking his cock.

Dean pulls his hand away and watches Cas gasp and moan with his eyes on Dean the whole time, and then he’s stroking his own cock until he’s coming all over Cas’s stomach and spent cock. His head is thrown back and Cas wants to taste Dean’s come so bad, but he doesn’t want to push him.  
When Dean comes back to himself, he looks down at the mess on Cas’s stomach and then back up to his friend. Cas watches as Dean’s face melts into one he’s seen before, like when his Dad told him he was a disappointment for not starting the first game of the season.

“Dean?” Cas asks quietly, and he’s sitting up when Dean grabs his boxers and bolts to the bathroom.

Cas is stunned and he looks down at his stomach and the cooling come and feels disgusting. He reaches down for a shirt and wipes himself off, pulling on his boxers and sits on the bed, thinking over what just happened. He hears the sink turn on and off and then he swears he hears Dean curse.

After what feels like hours, Cas gets up and walks over to the door, knocking once before opening it. Dean’s sitting on the bathtub’s edge looking up at Cas with wet eyes, and Cas wants to tell him he still looks beautiful.

“I”m sorry,” Dean says weakly, “Cas I didn’t, I’m so sorry, man I shouldn’t have-”

“Dean?” Cas says, walking up and kneeling in front of his friend, “Why are you apologizing?”

Dean stares at Cas like he’s lost his mind and a tear falls down his freckled cheek, “I just-I didn’t even ask and then I just-”

Cas takes a risk and kisses him, pressing harder when Dean hesitates, until they both melt into it. He pulls away and brushes his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone until he opens his eyes, “I never want you to apologize for kissing me or any of that other stuff.” he mumbles, and can’t help but press another kiss to his lips, “You’re perfect.”

“Cas,” Dean whispers, “Stop saying that, you know I’m not.”

“You are.” Cas says instead, and Dean gives him a glare that makes him smile, “I’ve always thought you were perfect.”

Dean sits there silently while Cas soothes him with small touches, his eyes fluttering shut after a while before he leans into kiss Cas, “You’re perfect too.” he says quietly, the blush on his cheeks making his freckles Cas loves so much, stand out more.

Cas smiles slightly, blushing until he sees Dean’s face fall, “What?”

“I just…” he licks his lips and looks into Cas’s eyes, “We’re still…we’re still friends, right? We can be boyfriends and friends?”

Cas stares at his friend in shock before he smiles brightly, pulling Dean down with him until they both land on the floor, thankfully covered by a rug. Cas laughs while he kisses Dean and soon enough they’re both chuckling. Dean ends up beneath Cas, smiling up at him as Dean smiles back, his eyes wide and bright.

“You called me your boyfriend,” Cas says, his smile only falling a little, eyes still locked on Dean’s green orbs. 

Dean blushes and Cas watches his eyes move over Cas’s face, “Is that okay?”

Cas laughs and pulls Dean in for another kiss, one that makes both of their boxers tent, “More than okay.”

Smirking, Dean’s hand trails down Cas’s side, “Is it perfect?”

Cas smiles and kisses Dean again, mumbling against his mouth, “Shut up.”


End file.
